


Fool For You

by ylvisucka



Category: Ylvis
Genre: DEEP SHIT, F/M, There's smut, it will be deep in the future, this is just something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylvisucka/pseuds/ylvisucka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been infected with restless whispers and cheats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

It’s hard to walk around on the streets of Oslo in the middle of the night with a bag on my shoulder and tears running down my cheeks. I just had to get out and find myself a place to stay for the night, even if it’s a random bar that closes at 7 a.m.  
And well, I found that. The bar was named “Hlgefylla” (I’m sure it was “Helgefylla” but the “E” had fell off) and it said under the sign “åpent til tidlig på morgenen” (open until early in the morning); that will do for now. I open the door and scanned the place for a few seconds to make sure it was safe to spend some hours. It was empty, with an exception for the bartender, a drunk man singing 80’s songs surprisingly well and a guy that probably passed in the counter. It seems friendly enough and it was in a crowded street, I could handle it.  
\-- Hva vil du drikke i kveld? Noe for din knust hjerte? (What would you drinking tonight? Something for your broken heart?) – said the bartender after I left my bag on a bench beside me and sat down wiping what was left of tears.  
\-- Det er ingen knuste hjerte. Men jeg vil ha en whisky. (There’s no broken heart. But I’ll have a whisky.) – I said trying to smile. There really wasn’t a broken heart situation, I had finally broke up with my scumbag, abusive, sexist and stupid boyfriend, after long 1 year and a half of relationship. I have never got the courage to do it, but something made feel bigger than I normally feel and I stood up for myself. It was about time, huh?  
The song playing in the background was Take on Me, by a-ha (how very Norwegian maybe?) and it was setting a good mood for me, since I loved that song. But I still had to control myself, since I would probably spend the night there until the morning, when I could look for a friend’s house. I wasn’t a native Norwegian, but since I lived there for almost two years know, I have gathered a couple of friendships that will really come in handy in the morning.  
When the whisky was poured in a big glass in front of me, the music stopped and there was a silence in the bar. There were only the noises of some people on the street and cars were getting rarer by the minute. I started to drink all that alcohol when the drunk singer approached the counter to pay for his bill and probably get out of there. He gave me a side-look and then, thank God, walked away. I wasn’t really in the mood for putting up with weird men talking shit to me.  
Now, there was only me, the passed out guy and the bartender, until I heard the door opening again, right after the singer left. I was way too focused on my whisky to bother, but the “new guy” sat beside me and simply ordered the same I was having, as if he even knew what it was. Maybe he knew, though. I putted the glass down and looked discretely at him. He had a really dark hair that contrasted with his white skin, his profile looked great and his face was a little flushed with red. He didn’t look drunk at all, or sloppy whatsoever. He looked like he was in the same situation as me.  
\-- Så ... hva har skjedd med deg? (so... what happened to you?) – I said looking properly to him. That was when I recognized him. – You are… I mean… Er du Vegard Ylvisåker? -- I was a big fan or whatever. He looked at me with a crooked smile and nodded. He wasn’t in the mood for Ylvis-fans, I could tell by his face; there was a trail of dry tears and his nose was still red, as I had noticed earlier.  
\-- You can talk in English, if you please. Yes, I am the so called Vegard Ylvisåker and I just… had a tough night. – he said while turning to the bartender and thanking him for the whisky. – You’re drinking whisky, I’ll assume you’ve had a tough night as well.  
\-- Tough-ish. I just like whisky and it fits the moment. – I grinned while taking another sip of that great beverage. I used to be a bigger fan in the past, when I was younger, now my time was taken by work, a failed relationship and other stuff. But even though, I knew that he divorced, it was the kind of news that me and my friends shared with each other. Maybe it was something related to this, even though it was like… two months ago?  
\-- I hope you get better. – he said and rose his glass in a form of silent toast to my happiness. I smiled and rose my glass as we both drunk a little bit.  
\-- Same for you, sir. Do you mind speaking English? I really miss it sometimes and I just had a whole argument in Norwegian.  
\-- Not at all. – he looked me deeply in the eye, a kind of weird eye contact in the middle of such a regular conversation. I gave him a weird smile and he gave me a big friendly smile back. From that moment on, we started to talk about out whiskies, which let to talking about the bar, the city of Oslo and many other things. The talk was so good that I didn’t even realize that two hours passed and it was already 6 a.m; or the proximity between us. The bartender   
\-- It’s late already… I mean, it’s early. – he said with some laughs. He left some money in the counter and looked at me, as if he was inviting me to get up. – I left enough to pay for both of us… Should go somewhere else?  
He stretched his arm and waited for me to hold his hand, to trust him to take me somewhere else. I barely knew him, even though it was HIM. Then again, I was half-drunk and his chocolate-brown eyes were almost begging me to follow him. I grabbed my bag that was still beside me and held his hand as I got up. I gave him a now friendly smile, that he responded with another.  
We got out to an empty street, the sun was going to rise in no time and the cold wind was getting me, since I was wearing only jeans, some old boots and a flannel shirt. I blew some hot air in the palms of my hands trying to keep them warm; as I did that, Vegard hugged me, maybe to warm me up, or maybe just because. I look up to him (he was obviously taller than me) and his eyes were again looking at me, but this time, they were closer and I could look at them properly. They had infinite shades of brown, they were deep and loving at the same time, the dark curls framing that beautiful face perfectly. Even if it was that messed up, his hair was still flawlessly waving with the wind. That stare made me lost track of time and place, until he blinked and looked around.  
\-- I’m staying in a hotel near here. Would you… like somewhere to stay?  
\-- I would love that… Tusen takk. – I smiled as we walked on, he was still with his arms around my shoulders, making me feel warmer at every minute. I don’t think it was his arms that were making me warm, but that situation. He was a total stranger, but at the same time he wasn’t. I knew an awful lot about him, but I have never met him. I didn’t know what to feel about all of this but something made me decide at that exact moment.  
We stopped at the door of the hotel so he could open it. After we got in and he locked it again properly, I was just staring at the decoration of that place. I was taken by surprise when his hand gently touched my shoulder, making me slowly face him. He was closer than I thought he would be, I could feel his breath, his hand digging deep in my long blonde hair, the other pulling me closer by my waist and finally, he kissed me. I gave myself completely to that moment, I knew he was holding my body and I could trust that. Our tongues were slowly exploring each other’s mouths, we were lost in ourselves.  
After a good time, the kiss stopped, leaving a good taste in my mouth (of course it was the whisky).  
\-- Should we go to my room? – he said while caressing my cheeks.  
\-- I guess we should. – was it moving too fast? I didn’t care. It was great to free from the sadness I was and finding new happiness so quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE SMUT. sorry its bad

His room was one of the biggest of the hotel and it was in the 10th floor, we had a quite a time in the elevator to make out a little more.  
\-- I guess I was too self-centered or I’m just too drunk, but… Have I asked your name?  
\-- Yes, you have, in fact. But I’ll say it again. – I laughed and he blushed a little, I actually didn’t emphasize it and he probably didn’t hear it. – It’s Amelie.  
\-- Oh, veldig vakkert navn. (very beautiful name) – he said and kissed me again. His kisses were getting less awkward and more precise, as he was getting more used to me. But the kisses were getting more careful too, as if he wasn’t in such a hurry anymore; as I could be there forever.  
The elevator stopped and he took me by hand to the door of the room 105, where I stood as he unlocked it. When he opened the door, I entered a messy half-lighted room, with some clothes lying around and lots of shoes near the door. He took off his shoes so I followed him in that.  
\-- Don’t mind the mess, I wasn’t… hoping for any visits. – he grabbed my bag and hanged it in a coat hanger beside him. As he was behind me, his hands soon ran down my arms, to my hands, and then to hold me by my waist. He kissed my shoulders and my neck, putting my hair to the other side as gently as he could. His hands pulled me closer to his body and I felt that the heavy coat he was wearing was no longer with him, I could feel his warm arms caressing me and his equally warm hands making their way under my flannel shirt.  
I slowly turned to face him as he started to unbutton my shirt, our movements were synchronized and the kisses were unstoppable. He awkwardly stared at my breasts after the shirt was opened, making me blush (a lot, to be honest); I had to put my fingers on his chins and make him look at my eyes.  
\-- You blushed. – and a little laugh. Of course I blushed, damn. – It’s okay, but they deserve to be appreciated. – I made that “pff” sound and he kissed me, a sweet kiss. The kisses were getting even more careful and… loving. Oh, should I even think that?  
Before I could construct anything about that thought, he wrapped his arms around my body and legs, lifting me from the floor and taking me to the actual bed, that wasn’t far away. He laid me down as if I was a porcelain door and came onto me, kissing my whole body. I skillfully started to take his shirt off; he gave me smile as he noticed it and helped me to make it quick. “Oh damn” was the only thought that came to my mind. He had the exact type of body that I loved in a man: the muscles were there, the chest was well defined and the chest hair making it even manlier.  
At that point, his hands were already on my hips, making them closer to him. I could feel his struggle to take off my pants (these jeans are really tricky and thigh) so, after I had properly helped him with that, I did what I suddenly felt like it: I putted both of my hands in his chest and quickly laid him down in the bed, sitting on top of him and giving him a little smile. He gave me back a smile that wasn’t friendly anymore, it was a naughty smile, maybe? Yeah, maybe.  
I wasn’t even going to think about what I was doing, but in that moment the thought came to me. “I’m here, with this man I kinda know, I just broke up with my boyfriend and I’m already here. Oh, boy.” But I was already too far in that to regret; I was standing in that old red lingerie piece, in top of this incredibly hot man looking at me with a fiery desire. It could be the alcohol, but I wasn’t going to think anymore.  
He looked at me while I unzipped his pants and took them off. He was wearing black boxers and his erection was quite visible already. I felt confident enough with that, maybe a weird confidence boost, but after that I felt like I could do pretty much anything to him. I kissed his lips while putting my hand on his perfectly dark hair. He closed his eyes and laid back his head; from then on, he was completely mine.  
My lips made their way through his body, feeling his warmth and some chills here and there. As I got down, my hands took his boxers off and when I got there his cock was already showing. I probably shouldn’t make any observation out loud, but my face showed my surprise with that. He was still with his eyes closed, eyes that squinted when I licked his whole length and eagerly putted the tip in my mouth.   
My tongue was having so much fun while giving him that blowjob and I could hear that he liked it too, as he said random Norwegian words. I slowly and carefully swallowed more and more of him, with in-and-out movements, my hands helping with some other jobs. One of his hands got in the middle of my hair and made my rhythm stop.  
\-- Come up here. – he said. I obviously obeyed him, and again sat on his lap. Now there was only the thin fabric of my panties between this moment and the next, but he didn’t seem like waiting. He looked me deep in the eye while pushing his dick inside me, didn’t even bothered to take my underwear off; I had to put it to side so he could continue it properly. And of course, as a worried, paranoid and careful woman I am, I asked him if he had a condom; since he did, I don’t think he was THAT unprepared for a “visit”. After that moment, he carried on with the deep staring and the loving-but-eager way of holding me.  
He laid me down again in the bed and started with his steady movements, holding me down and kissing my neck. My nails were carved on his back as he increased the rhythm, getting to the same pace of my moans. I moaned louder and he grunted in my ear, I could feel his hands making a tight grip around my hips. The noises he made by my ear made me shiver, I felt like I was going to explode; the movements were faster and faster and… I came with a loud scream and I probably hurt his back with my long and sharp fingernails. He didn’t seem to care, though. He carried on with the thrusting for a few seconds; I bit his ear and ran my hands through his curls in the moment he came with loud moan and the most blissful look on his face.  
He opened his eyes and looked at me; my face was probably flushed with blood, as his face was.  
\-- This was great, you know? Really great. – he said and kissed me. What a tender kiss that was. All the sexual desire had calmed down and he was lovingly running his fingers through my hair and looking me in the eye. I gave him the biggest smile.  
\-- It was. We should do it again someday. – what the hell was I saying? At least he laughed and got up, walking slowly to the bathroom. What a great view it was to look at him from behind walking naked to the bathroom, true. I wasn’t going to leave, I didn’t want to get dressed either, so I just got under the nice and fuzzy covers in the bed. He came back wearing a black robe, looked very warm and it was kinda opened in a way that I could still see his beautiful chest.  
He came to bed and lay down beside me, putting his arms around my shoulder. He said something to me that I didn’t quite understand, it was in Norwegian… but I was sure I have heard it before; my mind was just denying it. We slept until noon and we haven’t even thought about the fact that he had to work in two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
